Nanti Ada
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: Kazuya pikir, dirinya telah benar-benar lepas dari belenggu itu, tapi pada kenyataannya, ia malah semakin terjerat dalam belenggu semu itu. Selayaknya bom waktu, ia hanya perlu diam dan menunggu sampai waktunya habis lalu meledak dan hancur./Lanjutan dari FF Tidak Ada dan Sekarang Ada karya Valkyrie Ai dan Atma Venusia, harap baca 2 ff itu dulu/


**WARNING!**

**Diharapkan sebelum membaca ff ini, sudah terlebih dahulu membaca karya Valkyrie Ai dan Atma Venusia yang berjudul "Tidak Ada" dan "Sekarang Ada" Agar bisa mengerti alur dari ff ini.**

**Arigathank****s~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya saat ini ia telah bebas. Sosok itu tak lagi mengganggu dan mengurung dirinya dengan segala obsesi gilanya itu. Seharusnya ia telah terlepas belenggu sosok itu.

Seharusnya begitu.

Tapi kenapa? Tapi kenapa belenggu itu justru malah semakin mengurungnya.

_'**Miyuki-senpai, aku mencintaimu,' **_

Suara itu lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kazuya melempar botol obatnya frustrasi.

_'Pergilah dari kepalaku sialan!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak semalam, Kazuya terus terjaga hingga pagi datang. Netra hazelnya tampak begitu kosong dan hampa menatap obat yang berserekan di lantai akibat aksinya malam itu. Sepertinya saat ini ia sedang sial. Kebetulan sekali botol obat itu ada di dekatnya ketika dirinya kambuh hingga tanpa sadar malah melemparnya. Kalau seperti ini masih lebih mending _handphone_nya yang hancur seperti kemarin. Ia masih bisa bertahan tanpa _handphone_. Tapi tanpa obat-obat itu... yeah, sepertinya Kazuya bisa gila kapan saja setelah ini.

Well, terima kasih pada setan sialan yang terus menghantui alam bawah sadarnya selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Setan yang seharusnya sudah pergi dari kehidupan Kazuya itu sepertinya meninggalkan kutukan padanya hingga jadi seperti ini.

**_'Hei, kenapa menyalahkanku? Sudah jelas itu terjadi karena kau terus-terusan memikirkanku, makanya aku hadir dalam mimpimu senpai,'_**

Suara itu lagi. Kazuya mendecak frustrasi.

_'Menyingkir dari kepalaku,'_ batinnya lelah.

**_'Auww~ jangan begitu. Akui saja senpai, kau sudah mulai mencintaiku, makanya terus memikirkanku sampai masuk ke dalam mimpimu,'_**

"OMONG KOSONG!" Kazuya memekik tanpa sadar. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian ia merasa bodoh dan menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Sementara suara itu terkekeh melihat dirinya.

"Kazuya?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat Kazuya kenali. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang sangat dinantinya sejak semalam berada di depan pintu kamarnya, menatap dirinya kebingungan.

**_'Cih, bocah serigala itu datang,'_**

Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam dan mendekati Kazuya.

"Aku mendengarmu berteriak saat masuk tadi, apa kau baik-baik sa-Eh?!"

Belum selesai pemuda blonde itu bicara, Kazuya langsung memeluknya erat tanpa pikir panjang. Pemuda itu terkejut. Sementara suara dalam kepalanya mendecih kesal.

"Kazuya?" Panggilnya lagi. Tetapi yang dipanggil tak menyahut dan malah mempererat pelukannya. Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan dengan yang dilakukan Kazuya. Tapi sepersekian detik kemudian ia mulai mengerti kala pandangannya jatuh pada obat-obatan yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kazuya, kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanyanya. Yang ditanya lagi-lagi tak menyahut. Tapi ia tahu bahwa tebakannya benar. Kemudian dibalasnya pelukan dari Kazuya. Bermaksud untuk menenangkan.

"Koushuu," panggil Kazuya pada pemuda itu.

"Hmm?"

"Temani aku di sini sampai beberapa hari kedepan," ujarnya.

"Eh?"

**_'Senpai apa-apaan itu?! Kau kan sudah punya aku yang menemanimu! Kenapa malah meminta bocah serigala ini menemanimu?!'_** teriakan protes dari suara itu kembali mengganggunya. Tetapi kali ini Kazuya tak menggubrisnya.

"Kumohon," pinta Kazuya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Koushuu itu tampak terlihat ragu.

"Setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan obatku kembali," lanjutnya.

Koushuu tertegun kala mendengar perkataan Kazuya. Tanpa dijelaskan lagipun ia mengerti bahwa Kazuya ini sangat bergantung pada obat itu akhir-akhir ini.

Well, Koushuu bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak menyadari penderitaan yang berusaha Kazuya sembunyikan dari semua orang. Tepat setelah hari di mana ia ditemukan di rumah mantan Ace kebanggaan tim Seido itu, Koushuu mulai menyadari perbedaan yang tak disadari orang lain dalam diri Kazuya.

Sejak dulu Koushuu selalu tahu bahwa Kazuya adalah seorang penipu ulung. Ia selalu berhasil menipu orang-orang dengan cengiran tengil dan sifat menyebalkannya untuk menghindari kemungkinan orang-orang menyadari masalah yang tengah dihadapinya. Dan tentu saja, Koushuu pernah menjadi salah satunya. Dulu, ketika ia belum sepenuhnya mengenal Kazuya.

Jika di mata orang-orang Kazuya adalah pribadi yang kuat dan bermental baja, maka di mata Koushuu justru sebaliknya. Di matanya, Kazuya hanya seorang pria biasa yang mudah hancur. Ia hanya terlalu ahli dalam menipu dan berpura-pura, sehingga orang mengira ia kuat. Seperti saat ini.

Tepat setelah kejadian itu, Kazuya tampak terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Orang-orang di sekitar pun heran dengannya. Normalnya orang akan mengalami trauma mendalam setelah disekap selama berbulan-bulan oleh psikopat gila. Tetapi Kazuya justru tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda seperti itu.

Ia pulih begitu cepat. Ia mulai bercanda dan menggoda Koushuu, bahkan mulai membicarakan rencana pernikahan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun padanya.

Setidaknya, seperti itulah Kazuya di mata orang-orang. Sebab yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan begitu. Koushuu sadar bahwa Kazuya menyimpan trauma mendalam yang ditutup-tutupinya. Koushuu tahu Kazuya diam-diam mengunjungi psikiater. Obat-obatan itulah buktinya. Koushuu tahu, saat ini Kazuya tengah dilanda depresi berat. Dan penyebabnya adalah sesuatu yang dilihatnya hari itu. Mayat Sawamura Eijun.

Koushuu mempererat pelukannya. Ia tahu, kali ini Kazuya tengah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi. Tak peduli seberapa keras Kazuya menyangkalnya, pada akhirnya seperti itulah kebenarannya. Kazuya merasa bersalah dan menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Tanpa diberitahu pun Koushuu tahu, bahwa mimpi itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Eijun.

"Kazuya," panggilnya pada mantan seniornya itu.

"Apa kau tetap takkan menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat itu padaku?" tanya Koushuu. Sejujurnya ia berharap Kazuya mau menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat dirinya tengah disekap itu padanya. Berharap dengan begitu ia bisa mengerti dan meringankan beban mental yang dipikul Kazuya. Tetapi sampai saat inipun Kazuya tetap tutup mulut. Setiap kali Koushuu memulai topik ini, Kazuya pasti akan membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panas seraya berkata, _'Semua telah berakhir, jadi tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.'_

Tetapi kali ini, Koushuu tak ingin membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti itu. Ia ingin tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kazuya yang ditanya tampak terdiam kaku. Tentu bukan kali pertama Koushuu menanyakan hal ini padanya. Dan ia selalu bisa menghindari pertanyaannya. Kali inipun ia bermaksud begitu.

**_'Fufu... kenapa tak kau ceritakan saja semua yang terjadi padamu senpai?'_**

Tapi suara itu kembali mengganggunya lagi.

**_'Ceritakan semua padanya. Ceritakan tentangku yang sangat mencintaimu ini.'_****_'Ceritakan tentangku yang rela membunuh keluargaku demi dirimu.'_****_'Ceritakan padanya tentangku yang telah membuang segalanya demi bisa bersamamu,'_**

Suara itu mulai berkoar-koar hingga mengganggu pikirannya. Tanpa ia sadari dirinya mendecih kesal.

"Kazuya?"

**_'Oh, atau ceritakan saja padanya tentang malam panas yang kaulalui denganku di setiap wak-'_**

"DIAM!!!"

Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi hening. Otak Kazuya mulai memproses tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sadarlah ia, bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Koushuu dihadapannya. Syok karena mengira Kazuya membentaknya.

Kazuya melepaskan pelukannya dan perlahan mundur ke belakang sembari berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud- ugh, bukan, itu bukan untukmu tapi-"

**_'Fufu... kau membentaknya senpai. Lihat wajahnya yang syok itu. Lucu sekali,'_**

"Ugh..." Kazuya menjambak rambutnya frustrasi.

"K-Kazuya," panggil Koushuu.

"Maafkan aku Koushuu. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Tadi bukan untukmu, tapi-" perkataan Kazuya terhenti kala kedua tangan Koushuu merengkuh wajahnya. Netra sebiru langit musim panas itu menatapnya pilu.

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya.

"Karena itu jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu Kazuya," lanjutnya, membuat Kazuya tertegun kala mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang ingin aku menemanimu di sini sampai mendapatkan obatmu kembali bukan? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu,"

Kazuya tampak terkejut, lalu sepersekian detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Direngkuhnya balik wajah sang tunangan kemudian menciumnya lembut. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapat seseorang yang begitu mengerti dirinya, pikir Kazuya.

**_'Cih, memuakkan,'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu Kazuya merasa sangat damai. Keberadaan Koushuu disisinya benar-benar menjadi obat mujarab baginya. Meski suara-suara itu masih terus berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, tetapi dengan adanya Koushuu terasa lebih mudah baginya untuk menghiraukan suara itu.

Pagi itu Kazuya terbangun. Tapi kali ini bukan karena mimpi buruknya, tapi karena ia sadar Koushuu tak ada di sampingnya saat ia bermaksud memeluk tubuh Koushuu. Ia bangun, kemudian matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamar mencari keberadaan Koushuu.

**_'Apa yang kau cari senpai? Apa kau mencariku?'_** Suara itu kembali terdengar.

_'Persetan denganmu, aku mencari Koushuu,'_

"HILANG? BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Kazuya terkejut kala mendengar suara Koushuu yang seolah tengah membentak seseorang. Kedengarannya berasal dari ruang tamu. Kazuya langsung bergegas memakai kembali pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar.

"Koushuu?" Panggilnya ketika tengah menuju ruang tamu.

"K-Kazuya? Kau sudah bangun?" Sahut Koushuu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kazuya saat sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan didapatinya Koushuu berdiri di tengah ruangan. Sementara itu dihadapan Koushuu seorang pria tengah duduk di sofa.

Pria itu terlihat cukup tampan. Usianya mungkin sekitar 30-an meski wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Ia mengenakan seragam kepolisian. Rambutnya lurus dan hitam kelam dengan semburat ungu, Sementara matanya yang tampak sayu itu berwarna hitam kelam.

_'**Wow~ siapa pria itu? Bukankah dia tampan?'**_ celetuk suara itu. Kazuya tak menggubrisnya.

"Koushuu, siapa dia?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Ah, Kazuya perkenalkan, ini Seishirou Haruki-_san_, dia inspektur kepolisian yang telah membantuku dalam pencarianmu," jelas Koushuu.

**_'Dia pasti berbohong. Pria itu pasti selingkuhannya selama beberapa bulan ini,'_**

_'Itu mustahil,' _batin Kazuya menanggapi.

Pria itu kemudian berdiri menghampiri Kazuya dan mengenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Seishirou Haruki. Sepertinya kau tak mengingatku, tapi aku berada di TKP saat itu," jelasnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja setelah kejadian hari itu," lanjutnya.

Miyuki menjabat tangan pria bernama Seishirou Haruki itu, "Miyuki Kazuya," ujarnya singkat.

"Lalu, ada hal apa sampai seorang inspektur kepolisian sepertimu datang kemari?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Ah itu..." Koushuu tampak gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja mengingat apa yang kau alami itu cukup mengerikan. Aku berniat mengenalkanmu dengan beberapa psikiater kenalanku, tapi sepertinya itu tak diperlukan," jelas Seishirou.

**_'Dia berbohong. Pasti sebenarnya dia ingin menemui bocah serigala itu,'_**

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kazuya.

"Apa menurutmu ada hal lain lagi?"

Kazuya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dirinya tak mau terpengaruh oleh bisikan suara itu dan memilih percaya pada omong kosong Seishirou.

"Lalu apa yang hilang itu Koushuu?" Tanya Kazuya. Yang ditanya tampak gelagapan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Itu sesuatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Kau tak perlu tahu," jawab Seishirou.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu," balas Kazuya sinis.

"Aku hanya membantunya menjawab," jelas Seishirou seraya tersenyum.

"Yang seperti itu bukan jawaban," tegas Kazuya.

Seishirou menghela napas lelah. "Seperti yang dibilang. Kau memang keras kepala," komentar Seishiro.

Kazuya menatapnya tajam. Seolah meminta penjelasan. Seishirou mengalah setelah dihujam tatapan Kazuya yang seolah menusuknya.

"Bukti-bukti yang menunjukkan kejahatan si pelaku di tkp menghilang," jelasnya.

Netra hazelnya Kazuya membelalak. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kami sedang melakukan penyelidikan untuk hal itu. Aku memberitahu hal ini pada Okumura-_san_ karena ia sendiri yang meminta diberitahu perkembangan kasus secara berkala," lanjutnya.

"Dan kau bilang ini bukan hal penting begitu?"

"Well, tergantung bagaimana kau menyikapinya. Kau terlihat begitu tenang hari itu ketika melihat mayat sang pelaku, jadi kupikir kau takkan terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam ini," jelasnya santai.

"Kau pikir aku orang sesantai itu?!"

"Bukankah kau berharap orang-orang berpikir begitu tentangmu?" Kata-kata Seishirou membungkam Kazuya.

"Kazuya, aku yang memintanya merahasiakan ini darimu," jelas Koushuu sembari mendekati Kazuya. Berharap dengan begitu Kazuya bisa lebih tenang.

"Mengapa?"

"Kau... terlihat tak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini. Kupikir hal ini akan memperburuk keadaanmu jika kau mendengarnya," jelas Koushuu.

Kazuya terdiam.

"Well, kurasa sebaiknya aku kembali ke kantorku sekarang," ujar Seishirou memecah keheningan.

"Ah, omong-omong bukankah kalian sebentar lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan?" Tanyanya.

"Ehm, ya begitulah. Kira-kira dua minggu dari sekarang. Kami akan mengirimkan undangan untukmu, Seishirou-_san_."

"Wow, terima kasih kalau begitu. Dengan senang hati aku akan datang ke pesta kalian," balasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," ujarnya, kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dari rumah Kazuya dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kazuya, kuharap kau tak salah paham dengan-"

"Aku percaya padamu," ucap Kazuya lugas. Ditatapnya Koushuu sembari tersenyum tipis.

Koushuu balas tersenyum, "terima kasih."

**_'Kau benar-benar bodoh senpai, sudah jelas mereka membohongimu kan?'_**

_'Tutup mulutmu.'_

"Jadi, kita akan mengundang polisi itu, huh? Kukira kau tak suka orang asing menghadiri pernikahan kita," celetuk Kazuya setengah menyindir.

"Dia sudah banyak membantu kita, kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk mengundang Seishirou-_san_," jawab Koushuu.

"Lagipula Seishirou-_san_ bukan orang asing, dia kenalan saudaraku,"

"Hmm, begitu rupanya."

"Omong-omong, Kazuya," panggil Koushuu.

"Ya?"

"Soal pernikahan kita..."

"Kenapa?"

Koushuu tampak gelagapan. Kemudian berkata, "apa tak sebaiknya kita batalkan saja untuk saat ini?"

Kazuya terkesiap kala mendengar perkataan Koushuu. Sontak ia mencengkeram bahu Koushuu.

"Apa maksudmu Koushuu?! Membatalkannya?! Kau sudah gila?!"

**_'Wow ini hebat! Tak kusangka bocah serigala itu akan mengatakan hal ini, haha! Kukira ia cinta mati padamu, tapi sepertinya cintanya tak sedalam itu padamu,'_**

"Tapi..."

"Dengar, kita sudah pernah sekali menunda pernikahan kita, lalu sekarang kau mau membatalkannya. Ada apa ini? Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Apa berbulan-bulan menghilang membuatmu melupakanku?"

**_'Sudah tentu seperti itu kan? Si Seishirou itu pasti sudah membuatnya berpaling,'_**

"BUKAN BEGITU!" Pekik Koushuu.

"Bukan. Aku masih mencintaimu, Kazuya," jelasnya.

**_'Omong kosong. Dia pasti berbohong,'_**

"Lalu kenapa?"

Koushuu menatap Kazuya sendu.

"Aku memikirkan keadaanmu, Kazuya. Kupikir lebih baik kita menunggu sampai kau benar-benar pulih barulah kita menikah," jelas Koushuu.

**_'Dia hanya membuat alasan!'_**

"Lupakan saja tentang itu! Kau tak perlu memikirkan keadaanku!"

"Tapi..."

"Dengar Koushuu, aku tak peduli dengan keadaanku. Persetan dengan semua itu, yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah menikah denganmu. Itulah hal yang selalu terbayang dalam benakku selama terkurung di rumah itu. Setiap hari aku mengharapkan kebebasan agar bisa segera menikah denganmu. Lalu sekarang ketika aku telah bebas kau malah meminta untuk dibatalkan. Apa kau tak berpikir betapa hancurnya aku mendengar itu darimu?!"

Koushuu tertegun. "Kazuya aku..."

"Dengar, kita akan tetap melangsungkan pernikahan ini dan aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun darimu. Kau mengerti?"

Koushuu mengangguk. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi wajahnya setelah mendengar pengakuan Kazuya.

"Maafkan aku."

Kazuya terkekeh pelan, "untuk apa?"

"Karena berkata begitu padamu."

Kazuya tersenyum seraya menepuk pucuk kepala Koushuu.

"Tak masalah. Aku senang ketika kau bilang alasanmu karena memikirkan keadaanku. Kau begitu mencintaiku eh?" Goda Kazuya yang membuat semburat merah itu semakin terlihat di wajah datar Koushuu. Kazuya suka sekali melihatnya.

"Jadi kita tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahn kita?" Tanya Koushuu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah jelas bukan. Kau bahkan sudah survey ke tempatnya. Semua orang juga sudah memulai persiapannya," jelas Kazuya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Kazuya tersenyum. Kemudian merengkuh wajah Koushuu dan menciumnya.

"Karena sebentar lagi kau menjadi milikku, bagaimana jika kita mulai membiasakan dirimu dengan nama Miyuki Koushuu, hm?" Goda Kazuya.

Koushuu memerah berat, "sesukamu saja," ujarnya seraya memalingkan wajah.

**_'Cih nama Miyuki Eijun lebih terdengar bagus dibanding itu,'_**

_'Itu nama terburuk yang pernah kudengar,'_

**_'Auww~ jangan malu-malu begitu, akui saja senpai, itu terdengar bagus bukan?'_**

_'Menyingkir dari kepalaku bajingan,'_

**_'Fufu... itu takkan pernah bisa senpai, kau sendiri yang menciptakanku dalam pikiranmu,'_**

**_'Rasa bersalahmu itu yang menjadikanku ada dalam pikiranmu,'_**

**_'Perasaan bersalah karena telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang. Ah bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya kehidupan sebuah keluarga, hihi...'_**

_'Itu bukan salahku! Itu salahmu yang terobsesi padaku!'_

**_'Terus saja menyangkal senpai, tapi jauh di dalam dirimu kau tetap menyalahkan dirimu atas semua yang terjadi sejak dulu hingga saat ini,'_**

_'Bukan-'_

**_'Tak peduli seberapa keras kau berusaha menyangkal, kau akan tetap memikirkannya, kau akan tetap merasa bersalah dan merasa bertanggung jawab, kau akan terus menghancurkan dirimu hingga benar-benar hancur. Karena seperti itulah kau,"_**

Kazuya memperdalam ciumannya pada Koushuu. Berusaha untuk menghiraukan suara yang mengganggunya tanpa henti.

**_'Teruslah berusaha senpai, kau yang bersikeras meskipun tahu itu tak ada artinya terlihat sangat indah bagiku,' suara itu terkekeh pelan._**

**_''Aku mencintaimu yang seperti itu, senpai. Aku sangat mencintaimu bahkan sekalipun kau telah hancur dan kehilangan jiwamu.'_**

**_'Karena aku sendiripun telah hancur dan kehilangan jiwaku sedari dulu, bukankah kita akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi sejagat raya?'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari yang dinantikan Kazuya kini telah datang.

Hari pernikahannya.

Upacaranya tak dilaksanakan dengan begitu mewah. Sebaliknya malah cenderung sederhana dan tertutup. Well, tentu hal ini terasa amat janggal mengingat ini adalah pernikahan seorang putra semata wayang bos besar Okumura Group yang terkenal itu. Tetapi jika kita memikirkan akan kejadian berbulan-bulan yang lalu ketika Kazuya disekap, tentu hal ini wajar bukan? Tak ada yang ingin pernikahan ini hancur hanya karena adanya penyusup yang memiliki motif sama seperti Eijun.

Hanya pihak keluarga dan beberapa teman terdekat seperti anggota tim Seido yang menghadiri pernikahan keduanya. Tak hanya angkatan Kazuya dan Koushuu saja yang datang, tapi juga angkatan Eijun dan bahkan Chris turut menghadiri pernikahan mereka

Sejujurnya, para mantan anggota tim Seido sudah mengetahui kasus penyekapan Kazuya. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang terperanjat kala mengetahui Sawamura Eijun lah dalang dibalik semua itu. Bahkan Chris sangat syok saat mendengar kebenaran tentang junior kesayangannya itu. Meski begitu, tak sedikit pula yang seolah telah menduga Eijun akan melakukan hal semacam ini.

Meski sejujurnya masing-masing dari mereka masih terpukul akan kenyataan pahit itu mengingat Eijun memiliki kesan yang sangat berarti bagi masing-masing orang, mereka tak punya waktu untuk merasa berduka atau semacamnya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia Kazuya dan Koushuu. Sudah sepantasnya mereka berbahagia bersama pasangan itu, bukannya berduka untuk Eijun.

Dan karena itulah, kini semuanya berkumpul. Di gereja kecil tempat keduanya melaksanakan pernikahan. Kazuya sudah berdiri tegak memakai tuxedo hitam dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya di altar. Disampingnya sang ayah dan pendeta juga sudah tampak bersiap.

Alunan musik _Wedding March _khas pernikahan mulai terdengar. Dari balik pintu beberapa orang muncul dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti tempo musik.

Kazuya melihatnya. Koushuu dalam balutan tuxedo putih tersenyum bahagia menatapnya sembari membawa bucket bunga. Di sampingnya sang bos besar Okumura Group menemani Koushuu bersama dua pengiring di belakang.

Kazuya bahagia bukan kepalang. Akhirnya, setelah penderitaan yang dialaminya selama ini, kini terbayar sudah dengan Koushuu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. Meski suara dan mimpi buruk itu terus menghantuinya, meski rasa bersalah itu semakin lama semakin bergejolak dalam diri hingga keadaan mentalnya semakin hancur setiap harinya, Kazuya tetap bertahan. Semua demi hari ini. Demi bisa melihat sosok Koushuu yang sangat menawan baginya saat ini. Sungguh, Kazuya tak butuh apapun lagi selain ini.

**_'Apa kau benar berpikir begitu?'_**

**DOR**

Tepat setelah bisikan yang mengganggunya itu muncul kembali, suara letusan peluru yang melesat dari selongsongnya terdengar. Seketika suasana senyap. Alunan musik _Wedding March_ terhenti. Para tamu diam membeku. Begitupun dengan keempat orang yang berjalan menuju altar. Seketika mereka berhenti di tempat. Lalu sepersekian detik kemudian, hal yang paling tak diinginkan Kazuya terjadi.

Koushuu tumbang. Dengan rambut pirang indahnya yang bersimbah darah. Tanpa dijelaskan pun semua orang tahu. Koushuu mati, dengan peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

Lalu sebuah teriakan pecah. Dan keadaan menjadi kacau.

Kazuya sendiri... tak dapat dijelaskan lagi bagaimana keadaannya. Ia berdiri mematung. Menatap orang yang paling dicintainya kini tergolek tak bernyawa dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuh dan menodai tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya. Matanya membelalak lebar. Syok bahkan bukan lagi kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini. Ia sudah lebih dari sekedar syok. Tak dihiraukannya suara rentetan peluru dan teriakan-teriakan kepanikan orang di sekitarnya. Seolah indera pendengarannya sudah tak berfungsi. Bau amis darah yang begitu pekat pun tak mampu menyadarkannya. Bahkan mungkin ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa sang ayah telah tergolek tak bernyawa dengan peluru yang menembus dahinya.

Tepat setelah Miyuki Toku tumbang, suara rentetan peluru itu berhenti dan seketika senyap. Lalu suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar. Kazuya yang kesadarannya perlahan kembali itu menengadah. Matanya yang tampak sudah tak fokus itu itu mencari sosok yang menjadi dalang dari pembantaian massal ini.

Dan yeah, orang itu berdiri di sana. Tersenyum manis menatapnya. Sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam pistol.

Orang itu. Orang yang seharusnya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Miyuki-_senpai_~"

Dan suara itu. Sama seperti suara-suara yang mengganggunya selama satu bulan terakhir ini.

Dia.

Sawamura Eijun.

Berdiri di sana dengan cengiran khasnya. Lalu berjalan menandak-nandak layaknya anak kecil. Tak ia pedulikan mayat teman-temannya yang bergelimpangan akibat ulahnya. Ia bahkan dengan seenaknya menginjak mayat Koushuu yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Kazuya. Lalu memeluk tubuh Kazuya.

"Senpai, aku merindukanmu," ujarnya.

Kazuya membeku syok.

"Apa ini... aku berdelusi lagi?" Gumamnya syok.

"Apa kali ini delusiku sudah mempengaruhi semua pancaindraku..."

Eijun terlihat bingung, "apa yang kau bicarakan senpai? Ini bukan delusi, ini nyata," ujarnya.

"Lihatlah!" Tangan kanannya menunjuk kearah gelimpangan mayat teman-temannya.

"Semua mayat ini nyata!" Serunya sembari menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

"Semua ini... nyata?"

"Yaps!"

"Jadi Koushuu..."

Eijun tampak terlihat sumringah, "Ya, bocah serigala itu juga sudah jadi mayat senpai, aku yang membunuhnya!" Serunya antusias.

Kazuya terpukul dihantam kenyataan mengerikan yang paling tidak ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya limbung hingga jatuh terduduk karena tak mampu menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya. Benteng yang selama ini ia bangun demi menahan gejolak emosinya kini hancur tak bersisa. Semua tumpah ruah dan dirinya tak mampu lagi menahannya.

"Bagaimana bisa..." lirihnya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati..."

Eijun yang tampak menahan tubuh Kazuya yang bersandar padanya tersenyum manis kala mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Apa menurutmu seseorang sepertiku akan semudah itu mati?"

Kazuya tersentak. Menyadari sebuah kejanggalan yang seharusnya sedari awal ia sadari.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa akan hal ini?! Orang ini Sawamura Eijun. Si psikopat gila yang menyekap Kazuya dan membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri demi cinta tak terbalasnya. Seorang psikopat cerdik yang berhasil membuat kematian kedua orang tuanya dinyatakan sebagai kecelakaan murni tanpa ada sedikitpun kecurigaan. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa akan kelihaiannya dalam berpura-pura tenang menyembunyikan diri Kazuya selagi kedua juniornya mampir ke rumahnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Kazuya bisa melupakan hal-hal sepenting itu. Dan tak menyadari bahwa kematian Sawamura Eijun di hari itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bagian dari rencananya yang belum selesai sepenuhnya.

Kazuya tertawa lemah. Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI INI?!" Kazuya mengamuk. Emosinya mulai bergejolak.

Eijun tersenyum, "kalau aku tak melakukan ini, kau takkan memikirkanku kan?" Jawabnya tenang.

Kazuya terperanjat. Jadi semua ini... kematian palsunya di hari itu... adalah rencananya untuk membuat Kazuya terus dihantui Eijun seperti yang terjadi selama satu bulan terakhir ini?

"Haha..." Kazuya tertawa lemah.

"Hahaha..."

"HAHAHAHAH!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Tawa itu mendadak berubah menjadi teriakan penuh kepahitan. Dijambaknya helaian cokelatnya itu sekuat tenaga. Frustrasi- ah bukan, bahkan kata itu mungkin sudah tak cocok digunakan lagi untuk menggambarkan keadaannya. Kazuya telah hancur. Hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Eijun tampak kewalahan melihat Kazuya yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak dan menjambak rambutnya. Ia memeluknya erat seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu _senpai_, pada awalnya sangat sulit untuk melakukan ini. Karena taruhannya adalah nyawaku sendiri. Aku bahkan yakin sudah akan mati hari itu jika saja teman-teman Kyoichi-_nii_ tidak segera menolongku dan membawaku pergi dari kantor kepolisian. Soalnya akan sulit membuat air benar-benar terlihat merah darah jika bukan dengan darah itu sendiri kan? tentu aku harus membuat diriku benar-benar terluka dan nyaris sekarat agar kalian semua percaya aku mati.

"Kemudian setelah aku berhasil diselamatkan, Kyoichi-_nii_ membantuku menyusun rencana setelahnya. Dan temannya memberiku undangan yang didapatnya agar bisa menyusup masuk dan membantai mereka semua lalu menjemputmu,"

"Kyoichi-_nii_ memang saudaraku yang terbaik! Dia sangat mengerti diriku, tak seperti ayah dan ibuku. Ia selalu membantuku sejak awal. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk membunuh ayah dan ibu," cerocosnya menggebu-gebu.

"Ah tapi tenang saja, kau tetap menjadi yang nomor satu bagiku _senpai_!" Lanjutnya.

Kazuya tak peduli lagi. Tak dihiraukannya cerita-cerita gila Eijun. Ia sudah terlalu hancur untuk merespon Eijun.

"Aku membencimu..."

"Aku mencintaimu, senpai," balasnya sembari tersenyum pahit.

"Kau hancurkan hidupku..."

"Ya, agar kita sama."

"Kau buat aku terjebak dalam belenggu penderitaanmu..."

"Jika tak seperti itu aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Kau bunuh semua temanku..."

"Karena mereka tak dibutuhkan lagi dalam skenario selanjutnya."

"Kau bunuh ayahku..."

"Bukankah kita sekarang sama? Kita sama-sama tak memiliki orang tua lagi!"

"Khh... KAU BUNUH ORANG YANG KUCINTAI!" Emosi Kazuya tersulut oleh jawaban-jawaban Eijun.

"Karena ia menghalangiku untuk memilikimu. Sudah sewajarnya aku membunuhnya kan?"

"BAJINGAN! DASAR GILA! KAU HANCURKAN HIDUPKU! KAU BUAT AKU MENDERITA! KAU BUNUH SEMUA ORANG HANYA DEMI OBSESI GILAMU!"

Eijun tersenyum.

"Memang seperti itulah diriku senpai. Bukankah itu indah? Membuang, merebut, lalu menghancurkan segalanya, bukankah seperti itu bentuk cinta yang sebenarnya?"

"Khh... KAU GILA!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Aku membencimu."

"AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" Umpat Kazuya tepat dihadapan Eijun. Ekspresinya tampak terluka menahan sakit yang dirasakannya di sekujur tubuh.

"Kenapa kau tak bunuh saja aku?" Suaranya terdengar pilu.

"Jika aku membunuhmu, apa artinya semua perjuanganku selama ini senpai?" Jawab Eijun sembari sebelah tangannya merengkuh wajah Kazuya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Tak peduli seperti apapun keadaanmu, asal kau tetap hidup tak masalah bagiku,"

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski kau hancur dan kehilangan jiwamu."

Kata-kata itu. Persis dengan kata-kata dari suara yang mengganggunya selama ini. Kata yang sama. Dengan makna yang sama.

Kazuya saat ini tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ia sudah hancur. Hidupnya hancur. Orang-orang yang dicintainya telah pergi. Ia seorang diri. Bersama penderitaan yang menggerogoti jiwanya perlahan. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya selain raganya saat ini.

**_'Kalau begitu, menyerahlah senpai.'_**

Suara terdengar begitu mirip dengan suara orang dihadapannya itu kembali terdengar.

_'Menyerah?'_

**_'Ya, menyerahlah senpai. Dengan begitu kau bebas.'_**

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh tangan Eijun yang merengkuh wajahnya. Yang disentuh tampak terkejut.

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku,"

"Bunuh aku sekarang juga-

Eijun,"

Eijun tersentak. Ditatapnya wajah pria dihadapannya itu. Matanya tampak kosong, seolah tak ada kehidupan lagi di dalamnya. Netra keemasan Eijun melebar, "Kau... serius mengatakannya _senpai_?" Tanyanya. Kentara sekali Eijun tampak terpukau dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Tangan Kazuya berpindah untuk merengkuh Eijun. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah manis Eijun.

"Ya. Bunuh aku. Sekarang juga." Suaranya begitu datar mengisyaratkan kepasrahan dirinya.

Eijun tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dirinya bahagia tak terkira. Impiannya. Keinginannya. Obsesinya. Kini terpenuhi akhirnya. Ia menangis. Menangis bahagia. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman terindah yang pernah dibuatnya. Ia kalungkan tangannya pada leher Kazuya. Membuat jarak di antara wajah keduanya terhapus.

"Ya. Aku akan membunuhmu... Kazuya."

Bersamaan dengan itu. Bibir keduanya bertautan. Kazuya menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan ganas. Sementara Eijun mempererat pelukannya agar jarak di antara keduanya benar-benar terhapus.

Hari itu. Di tengah gelimpangan mayat orang-orang yang dicintainya, Miyuki Kazuya telah 'mati'.

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Hallow!!! Vreya kembali membawa fanfic yang... ya gitulah, suspense lagi :v. Cerita kali ini lanjutan dari Ada Series karya Valkyrie Ai-san dan juga Atma Venusia san yang berjudul **Tidak Ada **dan **Sekarang Ada. **Diharapkan kalian baca dua ff itu sebelum membaca ff ini ya, biar ngerti jalan ceritanya.

Dan well... ini ff paling menguras emosi kedua setelah Red Chain Series bagiku wkwk. Plotnya bikin frustrasi /padahal dia sendiri yang bikin plotnya begitu :v

well intinya... selamat menikmati kegilaan ff ini wkkw. Awalnya ku niat bikin ff ini untuk event #NovemberInginWaras dari FFA, tapi ternyata jadinya ngaret wkwk. Jadilah begini...

Lalu kebetulan di ff ini di mention 2 karakter yang bukan dari DnA. Yang pertama, Ebihara Kyoichi. Yang sudah pernah baca manga Giant Step atau baca salah satu karyanya Valky-san mungkin kenal dengan karakter ini. Yeah, ku dah lama pengen masukin Kyoichi dalam ff, dan akhirnya terwujud, yeay~! Soalnya ku suka banget dia, serasa liat kakaknya Wamura /mirip banget sih.

Lalu yang kedua ada Seishirou Haruki. Dia ini sebenernya OC yang terbentuk secara kilat. Pas mulai bikin ff ini ku langsung bikin dan masukin karakter dia ini. Ku suka namanya sih, ga tau kenapa terkesan lucu wkwk. Dan karakter dia... ya gitu silakan kalian nilai sendiri.

Well kedepannya mungkin 2 karakter ini bakal sering kupake buat project ff-ku kedepannya. Tapi tentunya dengan peran berbeda.

Oke segitu aja kira-kira, jangan lupa review ya~ silakan hujat aku jika kalian merasa ff ini terlalu gila wkwk, bye bye~

Btw seperti biasa ada Omake, jadi scroll terus ya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**おむけ**

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak insiden pembantaian itu. Berita telah tersebar di mana-mana. Kabar akan hancurnya pernikahan anak bos besar Okumura Group sudah menjadi buah bibir di kalangan masyarakat perkotaan. Pernikahan itu hancur. Semua tamu tewas tertembak. Bahkan sang bos besar pun turut menjadi korban. Sementara sang calon menantu menghilang entah kemana. Pihak kepolisian mulai gencar menyelidiki kasus besar tersebut, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Semua bukti-bukti di TKP menghilang tanpa jejak. Yang tersisa hanyalah mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. Dugaan sementara pembantaian ini dilakukan oleh pihak-pihak yang selama ini menjadi saingan dari Okumura Group. Tetapi bukti-buktinya sendiri masih samar.

Pria itu tampak meneguk kembali kopi kalengannya sembari terus membaca artikel koran yang berisi tentang kasus yang tengah ditanganinya saat ini. Kasus pembantaian massal pesta pernikahan yang tak dihadirinya hari itu. Kemudian dilipatnya koran tersebut lalu meraih mantelnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Ah, Inspektur, anda mau pulang?" Tanya salah seorang anak buahnya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, "tidak, aku mau mengunjungi temanku. Sepertinya dia sedang mengadakan pesta saat ini,"

"Waah, apakah dia sedang ulang tahun?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Mungkin," jawabnya sambil lalu.

"Kalau begitu semoga harimu menyenangkan Inspektur Seishirou,"

Ia tersenyum miring, "yeah, semoga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung apartemen itu tampak menjulang tinggi. Berry's Chateau. Begitu nama apartemen tersebut. Sebuah apartemen mewah tempat yang menjadi pilihan para jutawan sebagai rumah keduanya. Di sanalah. Di kamar 812, Seishirou menemukannya. Seorang 'teman' yang hendak ditemuinya.

"Ooh, datang juga kau akhirnya, Haruki," sapa orang itu.

Dia seorang pria yang mengenakan yukata khas lelaki berwarna biru pudar dengan longgar sehingga kau bisa melihat dadanya yang terekspos jelas. Pria itu tersenyum sembari duduk di singgasana kesayangannya. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam dengan semburat biru tampak berantakan sementara netra kelamnya menatap Seishirou dengan pandangan merindu. Sekilas, jika saja kau mengabaikan warna rambut dan matanya, ia tampak sangat mirip dengan Sawamura Eijun. Well jika saja luka memanjang di hidung dan fitur wajahnya yang terlihat lebih tegas dibanding Eijun yang terkesan manis, keduanya mungkin sudah dikira kembar identik.

"Menunggu lama, Kyoichi?" Tanya Seishirou.

"Yeah begitulah, aku sudah hampir bersiap 'menjemput'mu tadi," jelasnya.

"Wow, untunglah aku segera ke sini tadi," Ucapnya sembari bersandar pada dinding ruangan tersebut. Yeah, untunglah Seishirou segera datang ke apartemen Kyoichi. Sebab jika tidak, mungkin kantor kepolisiannya bisa hancur karena diserang oleh Yakuza gila yang datang menjemputnya.

"Sudah dengar beritanya?" Tanya Seishirou.

Kyoichi tersenyum miring, "aku bahkan sampai bisa menghapal seluruh isi beritanya karena terlalu sering muncul di televisi."

"Wajar saja, berita itu kan mencakup tentang kematian bos besar Okumura Group. Tentu takkan heran beritanya begitu ramai dibicarakan. Sebab itu artinya Okumura Group akan hancur sebentar lagi,"

"HAHAHAH!!!" Tawa Kyoichi menggelegar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat Seishirou meringis karenanya.

"Bukankah ini hebat Haruki?! Lihatlah! Okumura Group yang selama ini selalu menghalangi bisnisku kini akan hancur, hahahah. Dan semua ini berkat adik manisku yang sangat berbakat. Bukankah ini lucu? Aku bertahun-tahun menjalankan berbagai rencana untuk menyingkirkan kakek tua sialan itu dan hasilnya selalu gagal!

"Tapi lihatlah! Hanya karena sebuah rencana kecil seorang pemuda dengan obsesi gilanya itu, sebuah rencana yang terbentuk hanya dalam waktu sebulan berhasil menghabisi si kakek tua beserta antek-antek dan calon penerusnya itu. Bukankah ini satu pencapaian yang luar biasa!" Kyoichi tampak berapi-api mengutarakan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Dan jangan lupakan peranku di sini, Kyoichi," komentar Seishirou.

"Oh tentu saja, kau adalah MVP-nya kali ini Haruki," tutur Kyoichi.

"Berkatmu dan seragam konyolmu itu Eijunku bisa selamat dan menjalankan rencananya dengan mulus."

"Jangan bicara begitu tentang seragamku. Biar begini dia sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkanmu dari segala kecerobohanmu itu," tandas Seishirou.

"Well yeah, ku akui keberadaanmu di tengah-tengah para anjing pemerintah itu sangat membantu semua rencanaku ini,"

"Dan sebagai gantinya kau membuat pekerjaanku jadi lebih rumit dan merepotkan dari sebelumnya. Bisa kau bayangkan diriku harus terus memanipulasi berbagai laporan yang kubuat atas kasus ini. Memuakkan sekali harus terus menulis kebohongan yang sama setiap waktunya," keluh Seishirou.

"Hmm begitukah? Kalau kau sebegitu muaknya kenapa tidak 'mati' saja dan kembali padaku?"

Seishirou mengeratkan topi kepolisian yang dikenakannya.

"Apa kau gila? Kalau aku tidak ada di kepolisian lalu siapa yang akan melindungimu, hm?" Ujarnya.

"Ouww, perhatian sekali kau padaku Haruki,"

"Yeah lagipula pekerjaan ini tak terlalu buruk kok. Cukup menyenangkan jika saja aku tak harus berurusan dengan kasus-kasusmu,"

"Hmm, begitukah," komentar Kyoichi sambil lalu, kemudian diraihnya botol sake di dekatnya dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Tapi jelas, adik kecilmu itu hebat sekali. Dia sama gilanya denganmu," komentar Seishirou. Kyoichi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Dia memang anak yang hebat. Sejak kecil aku sudah melihat potensi itu pada dirinya. Sayang sekali ia terlahir dari keluarga cabang Ebihara dan bakatnya jadi terlantar."

"Kenapa tidak sedari dulu kau mengangkatnya sebagai adik?" Tanya Seishirou. Kyoichi mendecak kesal.

"Keluarganya itu benar-benar menghalangi. Mereka bersikeras tak mau menyerahkan Eijun padaku. Dan aku tak bisa melakukan tindakan apapun karena sudah aturan keluarga utama Ebihara untuk tidak mengganggu keluarga cabang."

"Tapi aku beruntung karena Eijun begitu menyukaiku. Apalagi setelah hari itu ia mengadu padaku dan meminta bantuan untuk membunuh orang tuanya. Sekali menyelam dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Hanya dengan memberinya sedikit bantuan tanpa benar-benar turun tangan aku berhasil menyingkirkan mereka dan mendapatkan Eijun beserta harta keluarga Sawamura. Luar biasa bukan?" Cerocosnya seraya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Yakuza gila," sindir Seishirou.

"Itulah aku."

"Tapi sayang sekali ia harus membunuh si pewaris Okumura Group itu," komentar Seishirou.

"Huh? Maksudmu bocah bernama Koushuu itu?"

"Yeah."

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Begitulah. Aku cukup mengerti kenapa Miyuki Kazuya bisa begitu mencintainya. Dia anak yang menarik. Mainan yang manis," jelas Seishirou sembari tersenyum miring.

Kyoichi tampak diam menatap tajam Seishirou. Kemudian berkata, "Hmm, kalau begitu untunglah Eijun membunuhnya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau dia tetap hidup, aku yang akan membunuhnya~"

"Bajingan."

"Itulah aku, haha."

Seishirou menghela napas lelah. Well, kalau begitu untunglah Eijun yang membunuh Koushuu. Sebab jika Kyoichi yang melakukannya tentu akan sangat mengerikan. Kyoichi bisa lebih gila dibanding Eijun saat ini. Ia takkan benar-benar membunuh korbannya sampai dirinya puas mendengar jeritan tangis memohon ampun sang korban. Seishirou mungkin bisa nekat jika Kyoichi sampai melakukan itu pada Koushuu.

'_Well, selamat beristirahat bocah pirang,'_ batinnya.

"Omong-omong, di mana adik kecilmu itu sekarang?"

"Eijun? Aah... mungkin sedang bermain dengan 'boneka'nya sekarang. Biarkan saja dia menikmati hadiah yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya itu," jelas Kyoichi sembari memegang botol sakenya. Kemudian menyodorkannya pada Seishirou.

"Kau mau sake, Haruki?" Tawar Kyoichi.

"Tentu."


End file.
